Episode 3-111
Summary A giant humanoid machine, built by the humans, has neared completion, and "Brilith", apparently the lead scientist, says that it still needs to be tested against a superior sura. Airavata tells her that she brought four nastikas and over 500 rakshasas. Brilith suggests that they would only need one—Airavata, but Agni objects. Menaka points out to Gandharva that she did tell him that this was no place for him. As they look upon the machine, Gandharva is surprised that it was created to stop him; Menaka reveals that the scientist is not trying to stop him, but kill him. She then explains that humans hold their memories in their souls and reincarnate, so over time and many generations they all have become like one big family, and feel angry when someone even on a distant planet dies. Gandharva thinks they are nothing but monsters whose vengeance grows and technology advances with each lifetime, and the only way to break the cycle is to eliminate either the suras or the humans. Menaka suggests that the suras should apologize for the harm they have done and try to live in peace. Gandarva considers that impossible, because all it takes is one nastika who does not care about the repercussions of war. Menaka wonders if the gods will side with the humans, but Gandharva says that Agni is an exception. He then wonders to himself why he never heard about the humans preparing for war, and if the experiment had failed. He decides that he will not waste time worrying about things he had no knowledge about and wake up Shess instead. Shess seems worried about the experiment, but Airavata tells him that it will all be okay and to wait to the side. Brilith then tries to place Agni into a capsule. A group of nearby Kinnaras complain that they are in a place where they are unable to take complete sura form, and that this whole situation seems suspicious and that Airavata is too reckless, but it is better than following Kinnara, who is much weaker. They then notice Shess nearby, and mock him for being so short and weak for someone in his 3rd stage. They mention that Kinnara had many strong children, so it figures that the last child would turn out like that. Suddenly, there is a noise above them, and they wonder if the gods are attacking them in a place like this. Shess runs away from the others, calling for Airavata, when the ground opens up below him. Gandharva grabs him by the collar, saving him. Currygom's comment That kid they referred to as "little" will be 193cm/6'4" tall in his 4th stage... Afterword (pic 1: Airavata and Brilith) Agni: shakes with anger The one on the left is a nastika, so she can be either male or female at will, but she's almost always female. (Her female form is stronger.) (pic 2: secret mecha weapon?) The reason: Gandharva They say it's made to catch him, but he's never known about it! From Gandharva's point of view, it must be very disturbing, yet still a curiosity. (pic 3: Menaka and Gandharva) He's being a good listener for once. Gandharva of the past used to make a face and hide whenever Menaka came around. You could say that the planets he destroyed were the ones where Menaka was too late to catch up with him. (pic 4: various Kinnaras) Horns here, horns there In this universe, one usually thinks of Kinnara suras whenever one sees a superior sura with horns. Dragons have horns, too, but since they don't have rakshasas or halfs, being a Kinnara is more likely. Notes * In this episode, it is strongly hinted that Shess is Kinnara's son. Spoiler: It is confirmed in the next episode. References